El Diario de Hermione
by Ileana CS
Summary: 7mo curso. Hermione escribe un Diario despues de la derrota de Voldemort. Su vida sentimental. Draco y Hermione. Terminado ¡Dejen reviews!
1. 23 de febrero de 1998

El Diario de Hermione. 

"Ya no puedo guardármelo más, necesito contárselo a alguien ¿pero quién? ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a escuchar a una sabelotodo como yo?.. ¿Quién?"

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

23 de febrero de 1998.

Todos los Horcruxes han sido encontrados y destruidos, al igual que la serpiente de Voldemort: Nagini, e incuso el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Los mortífagos han sido condenados al beso del dementor, siendo Snape el primero en la lista, por lo cual, se puede suponer que los dementotes están de nuestra parte nuevamente.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron y mía, recibimos ayuda de la persona menos esperada: Malfoy. Así es, Draco Malfoy, el chico al que más detestábamos se nos unió, rebelándonos información fundamental para vencer a Voldemort; un ejemplo de ello: nos dijo su paradero.

Con Voldemort hacho trizas, el Ministerio reabrió Hogwarts, recién comenzado este mes.

Estoy feliz de volver a clases, con los amigos, y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por cosas como: _La destrucción del mundo Muggle_ ¡Al fin estamos a salvo! Pero… no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Al volver a Hogwarts nos reencontramos con viejos amigos. Harry y Ginny volvieron a ser novios. Y Ginny no habla de otra cosa que no sea Harry, por lo tanto ya no tengo con quien platicar, podría intentarlo con Luna, pero ella y yo somos completamente diferentes… ¿y qué hay de Ron? Bueno, volvimos a pelear y trata de darme celos con Lavender, pero no caeré esta vez, no dejare que me trate como lo hizo el año pasado.

Atte.

Hermione

Granger

24 de febrero de 1998.

¿Recuerdas que te comente que Malfoy nos ayudo? Al parecer a sus compañeros de casa no les hizo mucha gracia este hecho, al grado que ya no le hablan.

Hoy lo encontré en la biblioteca solo, decidí hacerle compañía y… ¡Nos la pasamos de maravilla!


	2. 24 de febrero de 1998

Hola! Gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho a seguir con la historia, la cual sólo tendrá como 4 capítulos, pero aún así espero que les guste y… ¡sigan mandando reviews!

24 de febrero de 1998.

¿Recuerdas que te comente que Malfoy nos ayudo? Al parecer a sus compañeros de casa no les hizo mucha gracia este hecho, al grado que ya no le hablan.

Hoy lo encontré en la biblioteca solo, decidí hacerle compañía y… ¡Nos la pasamos de maravilla! Se mostró gentil conmigo (a pesar de lo que hemos pasado aún no me acostumbro), nos ayudamos con los deberes, después platicamos un largo rato hasta que madame Prince nos corrió por "gritar". Luego paseamos por los jardines del colegio y… sin darnos cuenta, todo el mundo nos vio, incluyendo a Ron ¡Hubieras visto su cara! una cucharada de su propia medicina, tenía muchas ganas de reír, pero me contuve.

Me agrado mucho la compañía de Draco, hacia tiempo que no platicaba así con un chico.

Nunca creí que alguien como Draco pudiera ser tan… ¡divertido! "No juzgues a un libro por su portada" es lo que me acaba de suceder. El me platico sus problemas, y yo lo aconseje _"Es la primera vez que tengo una verdadera amiga"_ me dijo ¡Ahora somos amigos! No sé porque estoy tan feliz.

Por cierto, hoy Harry y Ginny tuvieron su primera pelea, fue a al hora del desayuno, y en el primer descanso ya se estaban dando respiración de boca a boca.

¡Pero aún no te he dicho quien es el nuevo director! Soy una tonta. La profesora McGonagall ha resultado ser una excelente directora. Como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenemos a ¡Thonks! Me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi sentada en la mesa de profesores.

Atte.

Hermione

Granger


	3. 25 de febrero de 1998

25 de febrero de 1998.

¡Definitivamente ya no aguanto a Ron! Hoy me regaño por hablar con Malfoy ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Mi padre? No lo creo. Harry y Ginny están haciendo hasta lo imposible por reconciliarnos, pero esta vez no seré yo quien de su brazo a torcer. Si él no se disculpa yo no lo haré. Estoy harta de pelear con Ron, Ginny insiste en que le gusto y que le de una oportunidad, pero si le gustara ¡le gustaría por lo que soy! Él siempre me critica, y ya no lo tolerare, ya no volveré a llorar por las cosas hirientes que él me dice ¡NUNCA! 

Pero Draco es muy diferente, hoy le conté lo sucedido y me dio su apoyo al 100. Además, me dijo que soy una chica muy inteligente, y que no debería importarme lo que los demás piensen de mí. Y él tiene toda la razón.

¿Cómo es que me dice esto después de odiarnos por 5 años? Bueno, yo también lo he reflexionado y, si lo pienso bien, lo único malo que me ha dicho es _"sangre sucia"_ y, tomando en cuenta que yo no sabía lo que significaba, no me hirió.

Draco también trato de darme ánimos (y lo logro), me dijo que yo podría ser buena boxeadora _"Total, ya practicaste con migo en 3er año al darme ese golpe"_. Después de eso nos mofamos de todas las veces que nos peleamos. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y… (Te parecerá una locura) _"Te quiero" _dijo él en un susurro que apenas pude oír, pero no sé si lo imagine.

¿Y si lo imagine? ¿eso quiere decir que me estoy enamorando de Draco sin siquiera darme cuenta? ¿es eso posible? ¿qué te guste alguien y que ni siquiera tú lo sepas?

¿Y si en realidad él fue el que lo dijo? ¿por qué lo dijo entonces? ¿Por qué no dijo _"Te quiero amiga"_? o algo por el estilo ¿Acaso esto significa que él se esta enamorando de mi? ¿y si es así… por qué? ¿fue por eso que me dijo que soy inteligente? ¿Fue por eso que decidió ayudarnos a destruir a Voldemort?

No sé que pensar, creo que estoy más confundida que antes.

Atte.

Hermione

Granger.

-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°

Hola! sólo queda un Cap. les dije que este no sería un fanfic muy largo, les daré un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo, mejor no, capas de que les digo que no debería.

Salu2 a todos los lectores.

Atte.

Kellyween

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Harry&Mionefanfiction


	4. 28 de febrero de 1998

28 de febrero de 1998.

Al día siguiente (del 25 de febrero) encontré a Draco sentado a la orilla del lago. Me acerque y me senté a su lado izquierdo. Hacía una hora que habíamos tenido nuestra ultima clase y yo estaba completamente decidida comentarle lo que había escuchado la tarde anterior.

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera salir algún sonido de ella, Draco inicio la conversación.

- Creí que hoy no platicaríamos…-

Volví a abrir mi boca, pero nuevamente fui interrumpida antes de poder decir algo.

- … Después de lo que te dije ayer.- él no me miraba, mantenía su vista fija en el lago.

- Entonces… ¿No lo imagine?

- ¿Imaginarlo?- me volteo a ver- fue tan real como que tú y yo estamos sentados, platicando.

Nos miramos a los ojos, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así.

- ¿por qué creíste que no platicaríamos hoy?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- Porque, talvez, estarías confundida, meditando la posibilidad de algo entre tu y yo, creí que en 3 días me darías una respuesta.

- ¿3 días? me basta una tarde, pero… sí estoy confundida, por eso vine, para que aclararas mis dudas.

Draco volvió a mirar al lago, luego sonrió, no sé por que estuve apuntó de perderme en esa sonrisa, pero no podía permitírmelo, este asunto tenía que resolverse.

- Por eso me gustas.- dijo aún sonriente.

Me desconcerté, ¿qué habría dicho o hecho yo para que él dijera eso?

Él volteo a verme, y pude ver sus ojos grises como nunca antes, tan llenos de amor… hacia mí. Al parecer él noto m i desconcierto, porque continúo.

- Porque tu eres diferente a todas las demás chicas. Tú no te preocupas por cosas como: qué ropa esta de moda o si te pusiste el maquillaje adecuado.

Sin querer y sin poder evitarlo, me sonroje. Y sin saber cuando ocurrió, me di cuenta de que Draco estaba acariciando mi mejilla con su mano derecha.

- Porque tú eres hermosa a tu modo, y ese es el modo que siempre estuve buscando en una chica.

Comenzamos a acercarnos, pude percibir su aliento a menta. Me deje llevar por la situación.

Llegaron a mi mente todos los recuerdos en los que habíamos estado juntos en los últimos 6 meses, tan rápido como un rayo llegaban, y de la misma forma se iban, y en todos esos momentos yo había sido feliz, realmente feliz.

Nuestros labios se tocaron, después de un momento nos separamos, un maravilloso e inolvidable momento.

Nuestras narices estaban a milímetros de distancia, pudimos habernos dado otro beso en cualquier momento, pero aún no terminábamos de asimilar la mezcla de emociones recién ocurrida: felicidad, ternura, deleite, incluso… amor.

Mi menta parecía una computadora trabada, que acababa de ser infectada por un horrible virus y, como si alguien le dieras un golpe al ordenador, volví a procesar la información.

- Draco, yo…- fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular.

Él me miraba nervioso, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Lo abrasé, al principio él no sabía que hacer, luego correspondió el abrazo.

- Gracias.- le dije

Nos separamos, ahora era él el que se veía confundido.

- Gracias por todo, por haberme hecho tan feliz en estas últimos 6 meses, gracias.

Nos sonreímos, ya no había más que decir, todo estaba aclarado.

Me recargué en su hombro, Draco me pasó su brazo por la cintura. Y nos quedamos viendo el lago…

Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida, y descubrí algo: Sí es posible que alguien te guste sin que siquiera tú mismo lo sepas.

¿Y qué hay de Ron? nos volvimos a pelear, a la mañana siguiente me reclamó por besar a Draco, en esa pelea quedó todo aclarado, no nos volveremos a hablar a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Atte.

Hermione

Granger.

Fin.

-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+-°+

Un record, 4 días en escribir este fic.

Gracias por los reviews, pero creo que tengo que disculparme por destrozar al R&H, me sentí obligada a hacerlo, no me gusta la pareja.

En fin, saludos a tods los que estén leyendo esto, desde México, hasta toda Latinoamérica.

Atte.

Kellyween

Miembro de la orden Draconiana

Harry&Mionefanfiction


End file.
